The Light
by danzerusa
Summary: The reunion of the King and his champion was legendary and it is said that there was never a brighter day throughout the goblin realm than when the two of them became one.


The Light

*Disclaimer* I do not own the wonderful world of the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants. I do however own the idea for this story.

The back room of the department store Sarah worked in always seemed massive this time of year. The normally well-organized rows of shelves were overflowing with the festive product that the owners were certain would sell. Sarah only spared a moment to admire the nativity figurines before continuing on her quest for the customer. She needed to find a single bar of unscented and hypoallergenic soap for one of the pickiest lady's she had ever had to misfortune to meet. Out of all of the soaps and beauty bars available in the store it just so happened that the one the woman wanted was sold out and she demanded the passing sales associate, which luck would have it was Sarah, go to the back and find one.

After what seemed like hours Sarah reached the section where the unopened cased of soap products were kept. She scanned through the names until she finally found the brand the customer wanted. Sarah let a huge sigh pass her lips.

"Of course it's at the very back." She whispered to herself when she saw the stack of heavy boxes she would have to move to reach her goal.

She started pushing the first box out of her way when am unfamiliar voice caught her ear.

"Watch yourself little lady."

Sarah stood up straight and looked around to try to find the owner of the voice. When it appeared that she was alone she started moving the box again.

"Stubborn girl! You really should listen to my warnings…"

Sarah kept her hunched over position this time and looked once more around to find who was speaking to her. As soon as she glanced to her right and saw a well hidden archway of boxes and what appeared to be an elderly man reclining with his feet propped up on a stool he spoke again.

"I don't think you want to end up with a crick in you back like I did." He finished.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing here?" Sarah politely asked.

"Oh so you can hear me, and see me too it would seem." He sat up just a little bit straighter and motioned for her to come closer to him. "It's alright I just want to have a look at you."

For a moment Sarah forgot about her task and the woman who was waiting, probably impatiently, for her soap and walked stooped over to the archway.

When she walked through the makeshift box passage she noticed she could stand up straight and that once again she underestimated the size of the backroom.

The old man noticed her lithe frame that had changed since he last saw her. Her hair was still as dark as he remembered and he thought it a little ironic that such a dark beauty would be the light his home needed. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthily so. It wasn't until she turned her bright green eyes on him that he knew he had finally found the right one.

She looked at the older gentleman that had been studying her since she arrived in his little den of boxes.

"I can't believe I actually found you." He cryptically said. "I gave up searching after a couple of centuries and decided to make myself at home in this unusually bright marketplace, but I never thought I would find the light here."

"Well sir we sell a large variety of lights here, especially during the Christmas season. I could help you find the kind you are looking for, but I'll have to ask you to wait in the store. Customers really aren't supposed to be in the back." Sarah explained to him.

The elderly man's face crinkled up and he let loose an earth trembling laugh. "Oh, I haven't laughed like that in ages!" He finally said after his laughing subsided. "My dear girl I don't want to buy the dim blinking things you call lights. I was talking about you. You my clueless child are the light I was looking for."

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the main store. I need to get back to my job. I have another customer that is waiting for me." Sarah sternly told the man who in her opinion seemed to overindulge in the traditional holiday eggnog. She turned and started back out of the makeshift box hideaway when the older man called out to her.

"Wait! Give this to the tiresome woman who sent you on your pointless errand." He said while holding out a new bar of soap.

Sarah looked at the item in his hand. It was the exact brand she was looking for. She started to reach for the soap when she suddenly pulled her hand back.

"How do you know what I was back here looking for and who it was that sent me?" She questioned.

The old man smiled then shrugged his shoulders "Just a hunch." He then tossed the soap to her.

When Sarah looked back up from her hands the elderly man was gone and she was standing in the middle of a pile of boxes. She shook her head and told herself she needed to stop drinking so much hot chocolate on her breaks and proceeded to climb over the boxes.

She quickly glanced at her cell phone and realized she had been looking in the back for the soap for only five minutes.

"Funny" she told herself "it seemed like so much longer."

She emerged through the double doors and almost walked into the very woman that sent her to the back to begin with.

"Well it's about time! Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you? If I wasn't in such a good mood I have half a mind to report you to your manager. I bet you didn't even look for the soap I wanted did you? Of course you didn't I doubt you even remember the kind I wanted to begin with. I should just…" Her rant was cut off when a slightly amused looking Sarah held out the requested item.

"You are in luck mam this was the last bar we had and we won't be getting in anymore until after the holidays." Sarah told her. When she saw the dumbfounded look on the woman's face she added "Will there be anything else you'll be needing assistance with?"

The woman just shook her head while looking at the bar of soap still being held in the associate's outstretched hand. "Uh… no this will be all." She reached out and lightly took the item, turned quickly away and in long strides hurried towards the front of the store.

Sarah laughed to herself then continued on with her duties, completely forgetting her encounter with the old man in the backroom.

After her uneventful shift ended Sarah clocked out and left the store. She adjusted her coat when she noticed it had started to snow. "Well it looks like it's going to be a white Christmas this year" she said to herself while walking to her car.

"You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself little lady, people will think your losing your mind"

Sarah turned around to see the same elderly man from the store following her. Once she realized that she hadn't imagined seeing him in the backroom she really studied his appearance.

He walked slightly hunched over and used an odd looking gnarled cane. He was dressed in velvets and leather. He was wearing a strange kind of fur coat that almost seemed to glisten, but what caught her attention the most was the fact that despite the fresh snow falling not a flake touched his person. If she looked slightly over the top of his gray and receding hairline she could make out an almost invisible force that surrounded his whole body. It seemed like the snow just brushed off this covering and continued its way to the ground.

Sarah looked at him and saw a small twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Ah so your starting to really see me now aren't you. I must admit I was surprised you saw me inside. Actually I was so used to doing and saying whatever I wanted around these people that when I saw you give a reaction it slightly threw me off. "He smiled at her.

Sarah slightly cocked her head and gave him a questioning expression.

He chuckled and put his hand up "Don't worry none in time your eyes will be fully open and you'll understand." With that he gave her a friendly wave and turned and hobbled away from her.

Sarah shook her head and by doing so dislodged the blanket of snowflakes that had landed on her head. The curtain of cold on her face seemed to wake her from her perceived daze more than anything and she continued making her way to her car.

The old man walked across the parking lot and went into the dense foliage that made up the vacant lot next to the store. Once he was sure she would not see him if she looked he tapped his cane on a nearby tree three times. The tree shuddered and through a small opening in the bark a delicate face appeared.

"I have found the light, go send the messenger." The old gentleman instructed.

The small creature nodded then closed the opening.

The old man sighed "I'm getting too old for this." He then proceeded to sit down against the tree and close his eyes.

The small creature sped through the dark tunnel that connected her tree to another world. She reached the end and felt around in the dark until she found a bump that marred the otherwise smooth surface of the tunnel. She pushed against it until she heard a click. A small stone pushed outwards on hidden hinges and the small creature looked out and saw nothing but darkness. She took a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could the name of the one she was sent to find.

"Sneezle"

"Sneezle"

A large floppy bat like ear twitched.

"Sneezle"

The small whisper was heard again. The goblin known as Sneezle walked towards the back of the cave to greet the small creature that was calling his name.

Sneezle looked at the tiny tree sprite with his large deep-set eyes. He reached out towards the sprite with his boney hands, careful not to drop her through the gap caused by his missing finger. He brought her closer to his good ear; the other one was missing a piece because of a bite from a gruesome hound. There his keen hearing picked up the tiny voice of the sprite.

"The light has been found he must be notified at once." The sprite yelled as loud as she could.

Sneezle's large ears heard the message as though it was a whisper but he understood it nevertheless. He placed the tree sprite back in her tunnel and thanked her. He turned and with his scaly clawed feet walked towards the mouth of the cave. He looked out at the flourishing land in front of him. It had taken quite a while to get this much life in the previously desolate landscape. He turned his head and looked towards the shimmering veil that divided this now prosperous land from the decaying realm of the Fae. He shook his head at the memories that threatened to overtake him. He had to tell the boy the urgent news, then he could reminisce.

Sneezle turned away from the veil and rushed along the side of a great stone wall. He closed his large eyes and envisioned an opening. When he opened them back up he saw the passageway he wanted and ran through it. He hurried through the dark tunnel until he reached a sturdy wooden door. He rapped the door three times loudly with his undamaged hand then stepped back. The door swung open noiselessly and permitted Sneezle to enter. He climbed up the steps until he reached a seemingly empty landing. He waved his clawed hand in the air in front of him and was rewarded by the sight of his old magic coming from his fingertips. Once the magic dispersed in the air another door was glimpsed through the haze. Sneezle quickly pushed it open and stepped through before the enchantment faded. He found himself in a familiar study of the boy he was seeking out. He purposely strode through the rows of bookcases and with great pride found the boy sitting at his desk using the flickering light of a candle to aid him in his research.

The boy that Sneezle was looking at was not a boy by any means, he was a fully grown man, but to old Sneezle he would always be the boy he rescued.

As if sensing his presence the man lifted his head and swept the stray light blonde hair out of his seemingly mismatched eyes. A genuine smile crossed his finely sculpted face when he saw his protector and mentor.

"Ah Sneezle to what do I owe this pleasure? Is everything alright along the border?"

"Hello boy, you know everything is fine. The powers wouldn't let the veil fall especially with the hourly patrol of the hounds on the other side. No I am here to tell you the wondrous news." Sneezle said.

"Well what is it?" The man asked "and Sneezle I remember your name you could do me the courtesy of calling me by mine."

"The news is Jareth, that the light has been found." Sneezle replied with a small smirk curling up the side of his wrinkled lips.

Jareth stood motionless, the smile dropped from his face and replaced with a look of awe.

"And he is certain?" He asked

Sneezle nodded his head. "He sent the tree sprite to relay the message. You know as well as I that he wouldn't send her for nothing."

"Yes, well it has just been so long. I had almost given up hope that we would find her again. How old is she now?" Jareth asked.

"I don't know but the old man has been up there for a couple centuries by our time." Sneezle replied while scratching his long chin.

"Yes but time there runs differently than here. If it really has been only a couple of centuries then roughly ten years have passed above." Jareth reasoned.

"So what should we do? The light needs to be brought back here to end our days of darkness, and your power cannot keep the homes of the city lit for much longer." Sneezle added looking at Jareth with a concerned eye.

"I will not force her to return, if she does it will be because of her choosing not because of any sense of guilt or pity." Jareth replied.

"I think it is time I travel aboveground and meet this light." Sneezle said. At the look of horror on Jareth's face he chuckled. "What you doubt my abilities boy? Remember I was gifted with these powers for a reason, and I doubt it was just to teach you how to control yours."

When it looked like he was going to get a mighty argument from the proud Goblin King he added.

"Don't worry boy, I will be fine. The light needs her eyes to be fully opened and I am the only one that can do that. Besides that old man up there needs to have a break, I think he's enjoying himself far too much."

At Jareth's answering smirk Sneezle left.

It didn't take long for Sneezle to find the passage that lead him to where the old man lay sleeping against the sprite's tree.

With his disguise firmly in place as a middle aged professor Sneezle swiftly kicked the old man's foot.

With a start the old man jerked awake and stared at the one who kicked him.

"Oh it's just you" he said before stretching. "Why are you here?"

"I think you have taken a break from your duties back home long enough Hoggle." Sneezle said

"Hey you can't send me home now, I just found her. That's not fair!" The old man called Hoggle screamed.

"Yes you found her and she didn't recognize you. It has been too long and I made your disguise too good for her to remember you. Plus your job here was to locate her, not to convince her to come back." Sneezle said. "And if I remember correctly you weren't the biggest fan of the King so I doubt you would be the best choice to jog her memory. We can't very well have the light receiving a biased opinion of the King just because you don't like him."

"Ah stop with the whole light business will ya." Hoggle said while slowly standing up "Her name is Sarah."

"Regardless she is the only one who can bring the light back to the underground, and to its King."

"That rat's fine being in the dark, but I'll admit it has been nice to feel the sun on my skin while up here. Truth be told I haven't exactly been in a big rush to find her. I don't really want to go back in the dark." Hoggle admitted.

"I know but the King has been keeping the land lit with his power and it is a tremendous burden that is slowly draining him. I don't think he can keep it up much longer, and if for some reason those murderous hounds find a way through the veil we are all in a lot of trouble." Sneezle informed the former gardener.

"Yeah yeah I know. Fine I'll go back but you gotta promise me you'll take care of Sarah. I've been feeling some bad magic up here lately and I think the fae have been trying to cause problems. I don't think they know about Sarah but you can bet once her eyes are opened they'll find her." Hoggle said.

"You have my word friend Hoggle. The last thing I want is to have something terrible happen to the light… Sarah" Sneezle amended at the look of warning on Hoggle's face.

With the good byes said and the direction Sarah was headed in given Hoggle left Sneezle to his task.

Sarah fell onto her bed the moment she made it into her room. She still lived with her family at the age of 25, not because she didn't have the money to get her own place, or because she secretly liked the fact that her continued presence in the house bothered her step mother Karen, no Sarah stayed in the house because for some reason she felt it kept her connected to her childhood. She knew it sounded crazy but her childhood seemed like something magical. It wasn't because growing up was all sunshine and daisies, because that was far from the truth. In fact in anyone else had been in her situation they would have gotten away from her family as soon as they could. Sarah felt something magical had happened to her and she didn't want the feeling to go away. She felt that leaving would sever that connection. "Although after what I saw today at work maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea" She voiced out loud.

Sarah had the house to herself. Her family had left to spend Christmas with her step mother's family. Since Sarah wasn't considered family by Karen she was told to stay at home. It didn't bother Sarah at all. She was glad that they had left, and with them gone she could decorate the house for the holiday the way she wanted. She had no plans for any get-togethers with friends, because she had none, she just wanted to savor the quiet and enjoy the peace that the holiday brought.

Sarah had just finished cooking her dinner when a knock on the door alerted her to a visitor. She thought it was strange that someone would come visit, but thought it might be carolers so she decided to answer the door.

It wasn't a group of carolers like she thought on the other side of the door, instead she found a slightly shabby dressed middle aged man standing on her porch. At first she was going to politely send him away when she noticed the same almost invisible shield surrounding him that she saw on the old man at her job.

"Can I help you?" Sarah asked the stranger.

"Sarah I take it?" He knowingly answered.

At her dumbfounded nod he continued. "I'm glad I found you, I have spent the better part of this evening knocking on doors looking for you. Of course I didn't know what you looked like, the old buzzard forgot to tell me that, or where you lived, so I had to search you out the hard way. Once you opened the door I knew it was you immediately. There is no mistaking the light you have about you."

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me who you are and what is going on?"

"Oh forgive me my name is Sneez…er Sam." Sneezle said.

"Ok Sam why were you looking for me?" she asked

"Do you mind terribly if we continue this conversation inside, it's getting pretty cold out here."

"Oh of course come in. I was just about to have dinner, would you like anything?" Sarah asked.

"Thank you but no, I never did like the food up here, to many contaminates. Oh but don't let me stop you from eating your meal" Sneezle said.

"Okay" Sarah replied to the man's strange reply. She served her plate and sat at the table with the strange man "Sam" sitting across from her.

"Well I know you have a lot of questions for me Sarah, but first let me ask one of you. How much do you remember about what happened to you about ten years ago?" Sneezle asked

"Um I was 15 so I guess I just went to school and babysat my little brother. I think I rehearsed plays at the park if the weather was nice, but that's about it." She answered before taking a bite of her dinner.

"So you don't remember anything unusual happening, nothing at all? Not even a strange dream about a storm or an owl?" He inquired.

"I don't really remember my dreams, or know if I even have them for that matter. In fact I stopped remembering them when I was about 15." She answered.

"Well that is something I guess…"

"I don't know if this is something you're looking for but I remember having a strange feeling since I was 15." Sarah interrupted.

"Go on"

"Well I hope you don't think I'm crazy or anything but since I was 15 I've had a feeling like something is missing from me, like I have a hole in me that wasn't there before. Then I sometimes feel like I am not really seeing what's around me, almost like some things are in a fog, but as soon as I feel like that it passes and I don't remember what it was that I was supposed to see."

"That's good, that means it will be much easier for me to open your eyes fully."

"Hold on a second, what do you mean open my eyes?" Sarah asked in concern. Her dinner sat forgotten in front of her.

"Oh it's nothing painful just a story to jog your memory." Sneezle said

At her skeptical look he continued on.

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Labyrinth?"

That word alone caused Sarah's head to feel like it was spinning. A quick succession of memories and images flooded her mind. It ended almost as soon as it started. She looked at the man in front of her. His appearance hadn't changed but her ability to see past the now obvious disguise he wore did. It was almost like looking through a picture drawn on tracing paper and seeing the image beneath it. She focused her eyes past the fake image and took in the creature that was smiling back at her.

He had a large somewhat pointed head with two large deep-set eyes. His nose was sharp but not nearly as long as his chin. His mouth was wrinkled but it didn't make him look terribly old. He had two large bat like ears; one of them had a large scarred section that made it look like it had been bitten off. His hair was a greyish brown and messy on top of his head. He had long boney fingers and was missing one on his right hand. His feet were scaly and had three clawed toes on each one.

"You're a…"

"Goblin. Yes I am my real name is Sneezle. I am in fact a very important goblin to the underground." He looked at her for any type of extreme reaction. When he saw none he grinned. "By the lack of screaming on your part I take it you remember everything from your trip to the underground?"

Sarah nodded. "Why didn't I see you when I was there? I remember seeing a lot of goblins in the city and most of them came to my party afterwards, but I don't remember you."

"That's because I do not stay in the city. Like I said I am a very important goblin and I am responsible for watching the border of the labyrinth and helping any goblins that had not made it to safety."

At Sarah's blank expression Sneezle sighed.

"Let me start from the beginning. First off my name is Sneezle and I am about to tell you the story of the labyrinth from its very start. I know how these things came to pass because I was there and as you will soon learn I played a very important part."

Sneezle took a deep breath and began his tale.

You see the goblin race was dwindling and would have been no more if something was not done. The goblins were once a strong race; however they were not the brightest creatures in existence. We were seen as good for nothing but servitude. We did all the jobs that the rich and powerful fae ordered us to do. The fae believed that since we were not as beautiful, intelligent, or as skilled in the magical arts as they were that we were insignificant. We were ordered to fight their wars, clean their houses, cook their food, test new potions and weapons upon, and anything else they deemed too unsavory to do themselves. We were lucky in that we have a very high reproduction rate, so we were able to keep our race alive. The fae were not as lucky. They have a very hard time conceiving, much less carrying to term a baby. I think this was one of the main reasons they treated us so poorly."

"It was during one of the darkest times in our existence that a skinny and rather dumb (even by our standards) goblin escaped from the stables he was forced to clean. He ran on his two clawed feet until he collapsed into a cave. He was utterly exhausted and could no more move an eyelid let alone his entire body.

I am not too happy to tell you that the name of this particular dumb goblin was Sneezle. Yes I was the embodiment of a blathering idiot. I was recognized by the powers that are the very fabric of the underground. The powers pulled together and made the cave that I recovered in a haven from anything that would harm me. They saw that my heart was pure and my mind had much potential. It was then that the powers gifted me with magic. When I awoke the powers whispered a prophesy to me. They told me a child would be born in the fae community. He would be born there but not be entirely fae. The child would be conceived by a fae woman and a goblin male. This child would be a disgrace to the High Fae and would be locked in their northeast tower. This very special child would grow into a powerful man, and would be a protector to the goblins and any other unwanted soul. I was told that when the child reached his first year he would be sentenced to die by the hand of the High King. The powers revealed to me that because of my courage to escape my enslavement and my pure heart I would be the one chosen to rescue this child. In the meantime I was instructed to help as many goblins as I could escape and come to the cave. They told me they would be safe here and their numbers would no longer decrease. I got to my knees and vowed to do as the powers wished. As a reward for my willingness the powers gifted me with knowledge. I would no longer be a dumb goblin, but a resourceful one with the ability to think quickly and use magic. So after that day I gathered and liberated many goblins from their enslavement and brought them to the cave.

The cave was only part of the safe haven the powers made. It was the entrance to a large portion of land that was barren. Once we realized we were safe we started to build houses and till the land. We started planting gardens and trees. The powers had placed a veil of power around us so the fae that we escaped could not find us. I was the only one that could pass through the veil in order to seek out and free the goblins that were still slaves. It was a dangerous job but it was one I did willingly.

It was some time later that I was notified that a child was conceived with a fae woman and the father was a goblin. I was not able to save the father, but the woman was locked up to hide her shame in the northeast tower of the High King's castle.

I knew that the time was near for me to fulfill the prophesy the powers called me for.

When the child was nearing his first year mark I was sent out to retrieve him.

I made my way into the castle easily enough. I knew the layout from all of my time rescuing the goblins that were enslaved inside. I snuck past the guards and highly powerful fae that were inside the castle and made my way to the northeast tower. Once in the tower I saw a crib and inside lay a fair haired sleeping babe. I still remember the rush of excitement as I performed a spell over the baby. The overpowering tingle as the magic pulsed through my veins and out of my fingertips. The anticipation of watching for any sign my spell had been successful and the joy when the child had started to shrink and pull into itself. I saw his skin start to prickle before downy white and tawny feathers sprouted and covered the child's body. I remember when the child started to wake, but instead of crying the babe smirked and let the changes happen. I remember thinking it was odd that the child did not scream and fight. I surly thought a look of panic would fit across his face, but no it was like this was something the child was expecting. I knew I had the right child then, that this was the child that the whole goblin population was waiting for. I remember reaching into the crib and picking up this perfect little owl and feeling the creature snuggle into my arms, trusting me completely. I felt my heart burst into flames and knew that I would give my life to protect this being, not only for my people but for the sake of this child's own safety.

I made my escape from the palace with a little more difficulty. I made it down the spiral staircase and through the great hall before an alarm was set off. Someone had went to check on the child and noticed he was missing. I heard the call go out for the hounds and knew I had precious little time to make my exit. I pushed through the doors and when I was halfway through the grounds I received the first blow. A great black beast was growling over me. I knew my life was over, and was going to close my eyes and let it happen when a soft shudder and gentle cooing noise came from my arms. At that moment I knew I had to get away. I had to get this very special child to safety. I grit my teeth and kicked my clawed foot at the beast. The hound moved before contact could be made and bit my ear. I would have screamed but when the beast moved his massive head I didn't have time to stop the momentum of my kick, and unfortunately my own scaly clawed toe went into my right eye. I mashed my lips together to keep any noise to myself (I didn't want to upset the child turned owl after all) and started to run. I knew some higher power must have been with me at that time; it's the only way I could explain how I got away from the second hound suffering only a missing finger.

I was bruised and battered but I clutched onto the only thing that mattered; the only thing that would save us all. I ran through the pouring rain while cradling the precious cargo in my arms using my torn cloak to try to shelter him from the downpour. I ran because not only my life, but the lives of all the goblins depended on me at that moment. I had to get to the safe house. I had to get to where the others were, even if I used the last of my strength I would not stop until the creature in my arms was safe with them. I knew that if I could do that I could die a happy goblin. I ran and through the sloshing of my footsteps in the puddles and the splatter of the rain all around me I heard the hounds howling. I knew there would be no stopping them. It was a miracle I got past the last two.

I continued to run the rain pelting me hard and my injuries almost hindering me. I saw my destination and moved my one good ear to hear the hound's paws slowing and their growls getting fainter. I knew then that I was close to my salvation. I finally saw what I was looking for, the slight shimmer of magic that veiled our new home. I didn't stop running until I passed through the glittery veil and into the hidden cave where the other goblins were waiting for my return. I finally slowed down to a walk and it wasn't until a stout goblin woman reached for the owl child that I felt the wariness and aching of my entire body. With the babe safe from harm and the hounds no longer able to find us I crumbled onto the stone floor and fell into a deep sleep.

I was later told that the other goblins took me to a large bed and tended to my wounds. The healer came and I am told he was pretty amazed that this scrawny goblin was able to accomplish such a dangerous mission. He wrapped my half missing ear and put a soothing salve onto my swollen eye. He then wrapped my hand with the missing finger to stop any further blood flow. He then drizzled a healing tonic through my lips to help me recover more quickly.

The healer later told me he went to check on the child. He said he found the child in perfect health and for being as young as he was the child appeared incredibly intelligent. He said he told the child about the prophesy and that only I was able to change him back once I recovered. He said that the child seemed to understand what he was telling him.

It wasn't until after I had regained my strength and was able to change the child back that we realized just how special this little boy was.

It was my task to help him learn to control his gift of magic and teach him about the goblin race and the history of the fae. He learned quickly and as he grew I quickly learned just how much of a prankster he was. He grew to be a very powerful man and was graced with the beauty the fae pride themselves in. He did however inherit the stubbornness of will and fierce loyalty and determination of his goblin father.

As I'm sure you might have guessed the child of the prophecy is none other than the Goblin King Jareth."

Sneezle finished his story and patiently waited for all that he said to sink into Sarah's now overwhelmed mind.

Sarah couldn't believe everything that the goblin sitting in front of her had gone through. It was because of him that the goblins were safe and that Jareth was alive and their king. It was a story she knew she would never forget. It did raise one question though.

"That's a wonderful tale but I am wondering why did you seek me out and share it for me?"

"My dear since you left you took something that is most precious to us; you took the light of the Goblin Kingdom."

"The light?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes, you see what you have always questioned about is true. The Goblin King did fall in love with the girl, but he gave her more than certain powers. He gave her his heart. He gave you his heart and his heart held the light for his subjects. Without it with him the entire goblin realm and labyrinth have been in darkness. Jareth has been using his magic to keep it lit artificially but it is draining him, and what's worse is the dark hounds that tried to stop my escape so long ago have been prowling along the veil searching for a way in. I know the powers would never willingly let the beasts in but without the light in the land and Jareth getting weaker I know it is just a matter of time before they break through." Sneezle shivered after that last statement. "I know you have never seen the hounds but trust me they are something of the darkest of nightmares you could ever imagine. The goblins in the city wouldn't stand a chance, and I fear even though he has immense power the King would use it all to try to save them and forfeit his own life."

Sarah pondered what she had learned. She finally had the verification that the Goblin King did love her, which was something that had been nagging her in the back of her mind even though she couldn't remember until now. He had given her his heart and therefore the light of the goblin kingdom. It was somehow up to her to do something to bring the light back so Jareth could be strengthened again to protect his land and his people from the horrendous sounding hounds. It also broke her heart to learn that since her departure 10 years ago the kingdom has been in darkness.

"So because I rejected his offer and left your realm has been in darkness for 10 years?"

"Not exactly. You see time runs differently in the underground. To you it has only been 10 years, but to us it has been 200." Sneezle clarified.

"It's been 200 years! Oh how he must hate me now!" Sarah started to sob.

"It's quite the contrary my dear, his love for you has grown. It probably has something to do with the goblin in him. It seems like your refusal and your stubbornness to be found, although unintentional, has rivaled his own stubbornness and in so doing has deepened his regard for you." Sneezle chuckled softly.

Sarah shook her head "That sure isn't a trait we humans have. So because I defied him he loves me more?"

Sneezle nodded.

"Then shouldn't I stay up here in order to keep his love?" Sarah tried to reason.

"While it is true that he would probably continue to love you more the longer you defy him your staying will do nothing but end up hurting him in the long run. You see he needs your acceptance of him and of his love sooner rather than later if he is to regain his power and protect his people."

Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. If she was honest with herself this may have just been the reason she stayed in her parent's house. The reason why she never made any lasting friendships or made a career for herself, that deep down she knew this day was coming and she didn't want to leave a hole in the lives of anyone she left behind. The more she thought about it the more her mind was made up.

"I'm going back" She told Sneezle.

"Are you sure it is something you want to do, that you're not doing it out of guilt or pity?"

"I'm sure I think I always knew I would go back one day. At least part of me did while the rest just sort of existed up here." Sarah said with a little bit of a guilty smile.

"Very well, follow me." Sneezle happily said and motioned for her out towards the door.

Sarah took one more look around the only house she had ever known. It was a house, not a home, and it was about to be replaced by something so much better.

She smiled and happily followed the disguised goblin out into the snow and towards her new life.

Jareth continued to study his books. He knew time was running short for him and he didn't want to think about what would happen if Sarah decided to stay aboveground, or even dare to think about if she decided to come back to him.

He knew that the hounds were dangerously close to finding an opening, regardless that Sneezle tried to keep that fact away from him.

He stood up and walked to the window of his study and looked at the dusky light his power managed to give his kingdom. It was weaker than when he first made the artificial lights. He could barely remember the time when the light that shown on his kingdom was real.

He continued looking out over the goblin city so wrapped in his memories that he almost missed a brightness moving through his labyrinth. It moved quickly through the maze and bypassed all of the tricks and traps. Someone was helping it through and the only one that knew the labyrinth as well as he did was his mentor Sneezle.

In a matter of minutes the bright light passed through the gates of the goblin city and he saw for the first time in two centuries the face of his beloved, Sarah.

The reunion of the King and his champion was legendary and it is said that there was never a brighter day throughout the goblin realm than when the two of them became one. The veil that kept the hounds at bay was strengthened by the light Sarah brought back with her and the worry of the goblins safety was eased, at least for the foreseeable future.

Sneezle went back to his duties of rescuing any enslaved goblins and was pleased that the boy he rescued had finally found happiness, and that Sarah had finally found her home with his King.


End file.
